<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teacakes and Socks by Cerulean_city_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113340">Teacakes and Socks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_city_girl/pseuds/Cerulean_city_girl'>Cerulean_city_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_city_girl/pseuds/Cerulean_city_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Uncle Iroh overhears his nephew tell Sokka that "it's not gay if you're wearing socks," he realizes Ozai never gave Zuko the talk™</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>346</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teacakes and Socks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Check out my blog: Toph-hits-rockbottom.tumblr.com</p><p>Duel wielding swords means bisexual. </p><p>The initial idea come from this shitpost:</p><p>https://toph-hits-rockbottom.tumblr.com/post/622595200454377472</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uncle Iroh slowly sank into his chair as the morning light trickled in through the window. The calm breeze of Ba Sing Se attempted to calm his nerves as he sat a fresh pot of Jasmine tea. He used his fingers to lightly heat the teapot, watching as steam slowly wafted out if it. The smell of Jasmine tea and honey filled the room as he embraced it's soothing scent. He snacked on one of the leftover tea-cakes from yesterday's shift. </p><p>Despite all this, Uncle Iroh was far from calm. Memories of hushed conversations from the night before ran through his mind as he sat there, trying to enjoy the calm before the inevitable storm: his nephew, Zuko. </p><p>Normally, Iroh considered himself a man of many words. He never shy away from bestowing his wisdom upon those who needed it, regardless of what kingdom the person was from. However, this time, he could not help but to pray to the spirits that they would aid him on his trial of educating his hot-headed yet naive loved one. </p><p>------------</p><p>A few days ago, Iroh had set up Zuko on a date with a lovely Earth Kingdom girl named Jin. He knew Zuko needed to socialize more with people his own age. Plus, Jin would come into the Jasmine Dragon each afternoon at 3, just to gaze upon her crush's face. When she finally worked up the courage to ask Zuko out, Iroh made sure his nephew didn't have the option of backing out. </p><p>Since then, nothing had become of the date. Uncle Iroh had heard rumors of how his tea boy had yelled "She's not my girlfriend!" In a fit of rage as he and Jin dined on bean curd puffs and platypus bear egg. Jin seemed to have no hard feelings after the date, but Iroh could definitely tell she was no longer head over heels for Zuko. </p><p>-------------</p><p>Iroh sighed, letting himself drift back into the present. He was thankful he had scheduled a day off, but he felt like he would rather fight an unagi than do what Ozai failed to do as a father: give Zuko <em>the talk</em>, gay edition ™.</p><p>Despite being observant, Iroh had overlooked the tan, blue eyed water tribe boy who'd visit his tea shop every other day. Each time he'd visit the Jasmine Dragon, he wore his hair tied into a wolf's tail, a shiny silver boomerang tied to his bag, and the widest most genuine smile imaginable. He learned the boy's name was Sokka, but he didn't think much of him until last night's events. </p><p>---------<br/>"Come on Sokka," whined Zuko in a hushed voice. "We both have socks on so it's fine." <br/>Iroh had to fight back choking on his tea as he pretended he didn't just hear his nephew beg for gay sex.<br/>"I don't know……" said Sokka skeptically. "Isn't your uncle here?"<br/>"It's fine. He usually has his tea and reads before bed. I'm pretty sure he's down for the night," Zuko assured him. </p><p>Zuko stepped forward, pressing Sokka against the wall. <br/>"What's wrong? Are you scared?" Whispered Zuko coyly. "I heard water tribe men were supposed to be the bravest of them all." <br/>Sokka backed away from the wall, forcing his chest towards zuko so their faces were inches apart from one another. "I'm not scared," he spat, eyes filled with newfound determination. <br/>"Show me," Zuko whispered, pulling off Sokka's shirt and untying his pants for him.  </p><p>The next thing Iroh heard was fabric dropping to the floor as well as someone's weight being shifted. He gave up trying to enjoy his book for the night and blew out the candle. He covered himself in blankets, and placed two pillows over his head, hoping he could drown out the obscene noises and mental images in his head. </p><p>Next, Iroh heard a loud slurping noise from the other room. <br/>Sokka fought back a moan, using one hand to bite his own knuckles and the other to tangle his fingers in Zuko long black locks. Zuko eagerly sucked on Sokka's long hard member, willing himself to take his whole length and burying his nose in the small patch of pubes. </p><p>Both were caught up in the moment, wanting to taste each other. Sokka briefly knelt down to give Zuko a heavy passionate kiss, tasting himself on Zuko's tongue. </p><p>It wasn't until the floorboards started creaking that Uncle Iroh had had enough. In desperation, he knocked over his teapot sending it crashing to the floor. He regretted it immediately, realizing that it was his favorite one. <br/>"Dammit all," he said loudly, using his fingers to reignite the lantern in his room. He sat in his bed, contemplating whether he should just clean up the mess in the morning. </p><p>"You told me he was down for the night!" Sokka panicked in barely a whisper. He grabbed his clothes, hurriedly throwing them on.<br/>"He is! Or was! He usually is!" Zuko replied, equally as panicked as his lover. "Maybe we were too loud?"<br/>"I'm sorry, but I'm outta here," Sokka remarked. "I'll catch you later. Maybe another time when we actually have an empty place." He kissed Zuko on the lips and rushed off into the night. </p><p>Iroh had waited twenty minutes for Zuko to settle into bed, before exiting his room so he could thoroughly clean the remnants of his most treasured teapot. Despite things finally settling back down to quaint silence, he wasn't able to sleep. </p><p>------------------</p><p>It was currently half past 10 in the morning. Firebenders were known to rise with the morning sun, but Zuko had yet to leave his bedroom this morning. <br/><em>Maybe he had snuck out</em>, Iroh thought. </p><p>That's when he heard the door slowly crack open. <br/>"Good morning, uncle," Zuko greeted him. He looked like hell. His golden eyes were swollen and red, black hair tangled with many cowlicks, and he walked as if he were having to physically drag himself out of bed. Judging by his appearance, Iroh could tell  Zuko hadn't slept either. </p><p>"Good morning Zuko," smiled Uncle Iroh, despite feeling uncomfortable. "Care for some tea and cakes?" He offered. <br/>Zuko wordlessly sat down, helping himself to a late breakfast. There was a long awkward silence before either of them chose to speak.<br/>"So… about last night…" Iroh began, testing the waters.<br/>Zuko's face flushed, realizing his uncle indeed heard part of last night's activities.<br/>"I'm sorry, Uncle," Zuko apologized, averting his eyes. "Jin was visiting, and I lost track of time," he lied.<br/>"Zuko, do not insult me," demanded Iroh. "I have grown softer with age, but I'm not a newly hatched turtleduck." </p><p>Zuko blushed hard with embarrassment. Burn marks seeped into the delicate pastry he was holding as he struggled to find the right words. <br/>"I know you had Sokka over for a <em>visit,</em>" stated Uncle Iroh. And it's okay, if you're only into guys. Or even if you realize you prefer dual wielding swords," he explained. <br/>"If you have any questions, I'll be more than willing to explain. Although, it sounded like you already figured out the…..<em>mechanics</em> of things. I only care about your happiness," he rambled. </p><p>Zuko wanted to die. But he steeled himself to ask the one question he was dying to know. <br/>"What exactly did you hear?" He inquired.<br/>"That you think wearing socks somehow makes things a lot less…….gay?" Iroh answered, even though it came out more like a question. <br/>"By the way, it doesn't," explained Iroh. "I cannot imagine where you got that idea from. But it doesn't really matter because who cares if you're gay?" <br/>"Uuggghhh," Zuko groaned, slouching on the table. He DID NOT want to deal with this right now. As it is, he already had to deal with an embarrassed lover who literally ran away in the middle of the night. </p><p>Uncle Iroh got up and sat next to Zuko, gently patting him on the back. "I honestly should have realized you had no interest in Jin, even though she was a lovely little girl," admitted Iroh. " I just wish you would be more open with me." <br/>Zuko calmed down, willing himself to not completely blow up. <br/>"I understand, uncle. I just would rather figure this part of my life on my own," Zuko answered. <br/>Uncle Iroh silently pulled him into a tight hug, dispelling any insecurities Zuko had. </p><p>"I only have one simple request though" added Iroh.<br/>"What is it Uncle?" Asked Zuko. <br/>"The next time you have a visitor, please let me know so I can leave. Also, don't worry about socks." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since it's mostly an exercise, I didn't proofread too much. Sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>